Mercy
by PostHocErgoProcpterHoc
Summary: A party in the West Wing turns ugly when a group of terrorists take over, leaving Donna fighting for her life, Toby and Sam helpless, Josh incapable and CJ taken as a hostage...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so thought I'd give this Fanfiction thing a try and don't know what will come of this but here it is. I don't have a beta yet and I haven't really got an ending so if you'd like review and let me know, and we'll both go from there. All mistakes belong to me, unfortunately the show and it's characters do not. As I'm one of the very few CJ/Josh fans out there, I might turn it into them getting together or something. SO be warded, if you don't like them then, sorry, this may not be for you. _

---

Mercy

Her fragile body slammed into the coolness of the marble floor as Sam's strong frame shoved her down; his body acting as a shield over hers.

She could hear the screaming, the crying, the gunshots and then suddenly – nothing. It was as if the world had paused or was moving in slow motion. CJ gasped for air as Sam continued to crush her. She squirmed; trying to wriggle free, only to have her efforts extinguished as her friend pressed her deeper into the ground.

Sound reappeared as her eyes jittered open and closed. Her memory taking photos. Having failed to escape Sam's vice like grip, CJ once again tried to process her surroundings. Her blood instantly ran cold as she took it all in. Men with guns roared with delight as they shot into the air, sending guests from the earlier party running in fear. There was smoke, bullet casings ringing as the hit the ground and people; people ducking to the ground, running, screaming, crying.

"Get up!! Move!!" The warmth of Sam's body suddenly disappeared and Toby was pulling her to her feet. CJ latched onto him; her nails penetrating his skin as they were shuffled toward a smaller room.

Her tall frame was rapidly filled with panic as she began searching for her friends. Toby was fine; he had his arm round her waist and was ushering her along with the crowd. Sam had plastered her to the ground, a habit she was fast beginning to hate. Granted, that did mean he was still alive. Josh, where was Josh? CJ's blue orbs scanned the waves of men in tuxes. Everyone looked the same! She couldn't find him. CJ spun loose from Toby's grip and began slithering between people in search of the Deputy.

"CJ!" Toby cried after her, but was overtaken by the crowd and soon vanished. CJ twirled, furiously searching for Josh.

Her eyes continued to sift through the faces. Why was it that whenever you desperately need to find someone, people all look alike?

"Claudia!!" CJ turned searching for a face to attach the voice to.

Within seconds her eyes spotted them. There was Josh; his father's tux soaked in Donna's blood. He was kneeling on the floor holding his jacket to the gushing hole in Donna's abdomen. CJ pushed through the crowds and onto the sidelines where her friends were situated. She dropped down, her sparkling scarlet cocktail dress pooling around her as she stared worriedly into Josh's scared eyes.

"Help her!" He demanded and for the first time CJ forced her eyes to Donna's limp body. The pastel dress the young blonde was wearing smudged with redness, her eyes securely shut and her skin lacking in colour.

CJ's hands were quivering as she placed them over Josh's stained crimson fingers.

"Josh," CJ met his gaze once again and it crushed her. Tears were streaming from his coco orbs; his entire body shaking. She swallowed hard and looked back at Donna.

"Hey, you, get up!!" A man dressed fully in black with a mask growled at them. He flung a riffle of some sort in their direction.

"She's hurt, please just let us-," Josh attempted to explain but was silenced as the masked man held a gun to his head.

"Get in there or you'll join her." The man spat out. Josh risked a glance at CJ; who was now also at gun point thanks to a second dark figure. CJ winced as the eerie figure shoved the barrel harder into her neck; her pale skin stinging as it burned her due to its recent use.

"Let us take her, please!" CJ begged, appealing to the man forcefully holding his gun to Josh's forehead.

The hall that only a few minutes prior they'd been dancing in was now empty, save for the three White House staffers and seventeen or so armed men.

The man's green eyes flickered between CJ and Donna's lifeless body.

"Fine, make it fast." He nodded to CJ, who thanked him silently. Her eyes had locked with the man's. His eyes were amazingly defined and if it weren't for the circumstances CJ might have found them attractive.

Josh's stained hands slipped under Donna's knees and arms and he heaved her petit body into the air. He steadily made his way toward the wooden door behind which the party form earlier sat. Suddenly he paused; realizing CJ was no longer at his side.

"CJ?" Josh turned desperately seeking the Press Secretary.

"She stays here." The second masked man announced as he gripped CJ's upper arm tightly.

Josh stared agonizingly into CJ's leaking crystal eyes.

"Josh GO!" She screamed, seeing his hesitation. "GO!" The man brought a knife to her exposed throat, eyeing Josh.

"I think you better listen to your lady friend." Josh gulped and began slowly moving backwards. He stepped cautiously still holding Donna. His brown eyes not leaving CJ's blue for a second.

His back slammed into the door and he knew he'd have to leave CJ now. The tall women nodded; tears gushing from her terrified spheres as she mouthed one last 'Go.'.

Josh acknowledged her silent confirmation and twisted, entering the smaller room, still caring the motionless body of his assistant and leaving a quivering CJ as the door swung shut behind him.

---

_As I said all mistakes are mine – sorry. Hope to hear what you think, thanks, Ali._


	2. Let Mercy Come

Hey, so this is for CJT, I'm so sorry I know I promised you could beta but I couldn't send it to you, my account message system was screwed up. So I got my friend to just read over and I hope you're not too angry…I swear the next chapter is all yours. Sorry. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and review if you want more, as normal – I own nothing… and yeah, just enjoy, thanks Ali.

---

Mercy

Chapter 2: "Let Mercy Come and Wash Away, What I've Done."

Sam hurtled toward his friend as he crashed through the door, screaming his name. "Josh!"

Josh stood in silence still supporting Donna's limp body. Her blood trickled to the floor, her face pale, her pulse jumping and her skin, her soft skin, cold to Josh's touch. Her breathing had slowed and if it weren't for the bubbling of her wound with each shallow breath she took, Josh would have sworn she'd died when that bullet penetrated her body.

"Oh God," Sam gasped as he neared the pair. He gulped, his body quivering as he spun searching the crowded room for Toby. Josh remained motionless; his eyes still fixated on the wooden door behind which he'd left CJ. Behind which he'd abandoned her. Behind which he'd sentenced her.

Toby stumbled out of the crowd and moved, attempting to peel Donna from Josh.

"Josh," He said, tugging, trying desperately to pry her from his frozen hands.

"Joshua," Sam yelled, demanding his attention. Josh's head jerked toward his name, his brown orbs finally detached from the door. Sam stared deeply at him. "Toby's got her. You need to let go now, we need to help Donna." Josh gulped in fear as he glanced around the room. Scared people were surrounding them. Scared people were staring. Staring at them, staring at Donna.

He took a shaky breath. "O-ok-ay." He loosened his grip and slid Donna into Toby's arms. He couldn't, not even his head was able to turn and follow Donna. He was glued to the ground his eyes bouncing back to the door.

"Sam." It was a whisper, barely a whisper.

The younger man stepped towards him once again. Placing a hand on Josh's shoulder; Sam reluctantly let a tear fall. He flinched as he moved again, causing the puddle of red to tremble beneath his shoe. "Josh," Sam turned his friend, placing his remaining hand on Josh's opposite shoulder and shaking him until his gaze left the door and met his. "Are you ok? Where's CJ?"

Josh didn't answer, couldn't answer. He blinked rapidly, his chest suddenly tight and unable to expand. He struggled for air, as if he were drowning. Sam's innocent eyes now glistened with tears and before he realized it, he was pulling Josh toward him and into a fierce embrace.

Josh's arms swung round Sam and held onto him. He could feel the colour from his tux draining into Sam's. He could feel the blood seeping from one to the others'.

"Is anyone here a doctor?" Toby's loud voice radiated through the air and pulled the men apart. "Is the Surgeon General here? Is Millie here?" He was shouting now, his body exploding with anger as he tried to keep Donna from losing any more blood.

With a quick nod, Josh left Sam and the puddle of blood and headed to Toby and the couch on which Donna lay. Shoving past the rubber necks, he knelt beside the older prickly man and once again took hold of his jacket, applying pressure to the still leaking abrasion.

"She's not here," Josh announced his voice, like his body, shaking. "Millie's not here." Toby took a fleeting look between Josh and his assistant, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Josh," He gulped, his gruff voice soft and defeated. "I'm not a doctor." Josh's face hardened as he, along with everyone else, heard the whimper from behind the door, CJ's whimper. Glaring round at the semi-circle of gawking people his eyes darkened.

"What the hell are all you people staring at? Can't you see she's injured? Give her some God damned space!!!!" He yelled.

"Josh!" Sam said forcefully. "It's not their fault. Leave them alone." Josh's eyes sparked with anger as a piercing scream was heard.

Staring furiously at Sam he stood up. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! You," He pointed at Sam walking toward him, "You forced CJ to come! You were the one who begged her to come!" Glancing back over his shoulder at his assistant, he winced. "If Donna dies, that's not on me, she asked to come, she came on her own free will, but if CJ-," Before Josh could finish there was another terrified screech, leaving the room frozen. Josh stared at the door, his heart breaking as he listened to her scream. "If CJ dies-," He turned to face Sam again. "If she dies or is hurt in any way, that's on you!" That's on you! And believe me when I say if anything happens to her, I'll kill you." With that Josh stepped past the frightened man and swiftly moved through the crowd, leaving Sam gulping, the crowd silent and Toby staring blankly after him.

---

Review if you want more….


End file.
